


Let Me Hear Your Body Talk

by clio_jlh



Series: Harvard-Radcliffe 'verse [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gags, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, km_anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes the promise of sex toys to get Leonard McCoy to go to a mall during the Christmas season, but go he does, and never let it be said that Jim Kirk isn't a man of his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Hear Your Body Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Harvard-verse. Takes place just before Christmas, 1982, right after the mall trip in "I'm All Lit Up" ([LJ](http://jlh.livejournal.com/656483.html) | [DW](http://the-water-clock.dreamwidth.org/508563.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/292314)). Title from the song "Physical."  
> THANK YOU to [](http://affectingly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**affectingly**](http://affectingly.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=canis_takahari)[**canis_takahari**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=canis_takahari) for running [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=km_anthology)[**km_anthology**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=km_anthology) and giving me the awesome prompt of "gags" which is also on my kink_bingo card. Also huge thanks to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=canis_takahari)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=canis_takahari)**canis_takahari** for her beta services and even moreso, a couple of conversations that helped me get into Jim's headspace for this story.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Jim said, looking down at his work.

Bones didn't really answer—hard to talk with a ball gag in your mouth—but he did mumble and scowl a bit, his hands grasping at the fabric restraints around his wrists.

"And this is why I love the gag," Jim continued. "I get to tell you how super you are, and you can't tell me to shut up, or scoff, or even run away, can you? No, you have to sit there and listen to me talk about exactly what you do to me."

Bones shuffled as best he could with Jim sitting on top of him, and scowled fiercely. He had a hand signal if he became uncomfortable, but Jim could mostly tell where Bones was at emotionally by the look in those expressive hazel eyes, and one of the few rules they had was that Bones wasn't allowed to close them when he was wearing the gag.

"Why does it embarrass you so much to hear what a hot piece of ass you are?" Jim asked. "How responsive you are?"

He reached back between Bones's legs and jiggled the fat butt plug that was nestled between Bones's cheeks and the other man moaned, his legs shaking.

Jim went back to stroking Bones's chest, giving an occasional pinch to one of his nipples. "Remember a month or so ago, when I wanted to go to that leather club and you didn't? You were worried that folks wouldn't have as much respect for you at the clinic if they saw you someplace like that, and I said they'd not only respect you more, they'd probably feel more comfortable coming to you with their sexual injuries and questions about safety and stuff like that? And who was right?"

"You," mumbled Bones. It sounded more like "ooo," but Jim had found that the same skills that helped him to learn many languages during his USAF career also allowed him to decipher a gagged Bones.

"That's right, I was," Jim said. "That's why you trust me, don't you? To have your best interests at heart?"

Bones nodded.

"Good, because I was thinking, you know, you were still embarrassed. You blushed the entire time we were there, could barely look anyone in the eye. But when we got home you barely made it through the door before you were all over me."

A shrug was his reply.

"You fucked me in the hallway, Bones," Jim said. "So you know what I think?" He leaned over, bringing his face closer to Bones's. "I think you liked it I think you get off on it, on feeling a little embarrassed, a little humiliated, don't you?"

Flushing, Bones turned his head to the side, but Jim took his chin in his hands and moved it back.

"No, now, can't look away, that's the rule," he sing-songed.

There was just a hint of worry in Bones's eyes, but the heat was there, too, and Jim had to smile.

"That's right," he said. "Just give in to it. You know I'd never let you do anything that would actually make you look bad, or hurt the clinic, right?"

Bones blinked, then nodded slowly.

Jim sat up to give Bones a little space. "So can you trust me to give you just enough of that, the same way I give you just enough of this?" he asked, twisting a nipple.

That tweak might have been a bit too much, as Bones closed his eyes and gasped, but he was still nodding.

"Open your eyes, baby," Jim said. "Gotta stay with me, okay?"

Bones did as he was told, with a little whimper.

"You need something?" Jim asked, his hand still caressing one of Bones's nipples. "What is it, tell me."

Jim loved watching Bones think; it might be the hottest thing he did. His brow furrowed in concentration, and then he planted his feet on the bed, grabbed tight to the restraints, and pushed up his chest.

Jim dug in with his knees slightly to keep his balance. "Oh, you mean you liked this?" he asked and twisted the other nipple.

He hummed and nodded.

"You want the clamps, then?" Jim asked, and this time the answering nod was more eager..

Jim got off the bed, giving the plug another little twist just because, and went into their magic drawer in the bedside table. While there he pulled out the vibrator he was planning to use as well as the clamps Bones requested.

"Love your chest," Jim said, stroking it some more, and Bones leaned into his touch like a cat. "Love how your nipples stick out, so fucking hot, Bones."

Jim wet his fingers and rubbed Bones's left nipple, then bent over to suck it into his mouth, using his tongue and teeth to get it good and hard, before sliding on the clamp. Bones bucked in his restraints, but he kept his eyes open and on Jim.

"You like that?" he asked, and Bones nodded.

Jim walked around the bed, then did the same to Bones's other nipple, and tugged just slightly at the chain that connected them. Bones was flushed and covered in sweat now, which was a damn good look for him, and Jim told him so.

"You know," Jim said, grabbing the vibrator and the lube he'd used earlier on the plug, "we should get some special clothes for when we go back to that club." He squeezed some lube onto the vibrator and then began rubbing it all over. "I'll get some leather trousers, I think, and maybe a tank top? That would look good, wouldn't it?"

Bones nodded enthusiastically.

"And for you," Jim said, trailing one hand along Bones's inner thigh, "for you I think some shorts. Very tight, very short, so they can all see that fantastic ass of yours and these gorgeous long thighs. A vest, so they can see your chest but not your nipples. We can keep those our secret for now. And boots, tall boots. You'll look like one of those go-go-girls in hot pants, only a little bigger and hairier."

At that Bones had the audacity to roll his eyes.

"Come on, it'll be hot, parading you around like that!" Jim said. "Now keep your legs still." He got back on the bed, this time between Bones's legs, and twisted the plug again before pulling it out and setting it down on a nearby hand towel. He cocked his head. "Should I leave you like this?"

Bones shook his head emphatically.

"What should I do, then?" he asked. "You're going to have to tell me."

That sexy look of concentration came across his features again, and then Bones mumbled something Jim couldn't quite understand.

"What did you say? Something-me?"

He nudged at the vibrator in Jim's hand with his knee, quite gently considering the state he was in. Well, the state Jim was trying to get him in.

"Oh, you want the vibrator?"

Bones hummed and nodded.

"You want me to fuck you with it?"

"Please," Bones said, or really, "eeze."

"You miss the plug?"

Bones was nodding, more vigorously now.

"You need me to fill you up, baby?"

Now he was chanting: "please, please, please, please."

"Show me, Bones," Jim said, stroking his stomach to soothe him a little. "Show me what's empty, show me what you need."

The talking stopped. Bones relaxed his body into the bed, then tilted his hips up, thrusting his ass toward Jim.

Jim made a show of looking down. "Oh, that _does_ look empty," he said. "That little hole is all open and slick and shiny." He slipped in a finger. "Warm, too. Is that enough?"

Bones shook his head.

"Another finger, then?"

Bones shook his head again, and tapped the vibrator with his leg.

"I don't know, Bones," Jim said. "Are you sure you can take something this big in that little hole?"

A nod, then more "please, please, please."

"Okay, if you say so," Jim replied. He started to slide it in, slowly because while the plug had stretched him some, the vibrator was a little bigger and certainly longer. But Bones could take it; he'd lubed himself up very well before they'd even started. Besides, Bones could take just about anything; there were dildos bigger than this vibrator in their drawer. Jim just liked to tease and see how much Bones would beg. Turned out, a lot.

Jim slide the vibrator into Bones, who watched all the while, and once it was fully seated the "please" chant turned into the "thank you" chant, still muffled behind the gag. Bones was chewing down hard on the gag, too, another way that the gag ultimately calmed him down, soothed him. Jim looked at him and remembered the year before, watching the Pride parade and seeing some fellas who were all decked out as horses, with harnesses and bridles and everything, pulling their masters behind them in little carts. They had silky tails that were probably connected to dildos snug in their asses, and some even had blinders on to keep them from seeing the crowds. Bones liked to call Jim a thoroughbred, but it was really Bones who was more horse-like, with his tendency to get wild-eyed and startled, and how less information was sometimes best, because it kept him calmer. Jim thought about Bones in that horse get-up, long legs in high boots with horseshoes on the soles, wearing not much more than a black g-string, his tight ass out for all to see, and pulling Jim along in a cart.

Undeniably hot, but maybe something that Jim would bring up later. Like in a few months. Or a year.

Instead he waited for Bones to calm again, to relax around the vibrator, before turning it on low. There was a dial thingy at the bottom, which Jim had practiced twisting behind his back, so once it was on he stood up, carefully avoiding Bones's very hard cock, and once again straddled his chest.

"Is that good, Bones?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," Bones replied. "Thank you."

"It's all for you, baby," Jim said, running a hand along Bones's cheek, and Bones nestled into him. He tugged just a little on the chain connecting the nipple clamps, just to remind Bones they were there, and Bones groaned low in the back of his throat.

"So I was thinking, one of these times we go to that club, not the next time or the time after, but one of these times," Jim said, casually wrapping his lubed hand around his own hard-on, "I should fuck you before we go. Get you all nice and loose, and then put that plug into you. You like that."

"Mm-hmm," Bones said, starting to float away a little, so Jim tugged on the chain again.

"And then will put on those shorts I was talking about, and go to the club, and everyone will see that plug in your ass, won't they, because those shorts will be _tight_."

Bones's eyes looked a little worried at that, but the good kind of worried.

"That's right, everyone will see, and they'll know, won't they?"

Bones whimpered.

"Later I'll get you up on that little stage—remember, we saw those two men fucking, and everyone applauded? I'll bring you up on that stage with the biggest dildo we have, and they'll know. They'll know what a slut you are for it, when they see that dildo, won't they?"

That worried look grew stronger and Bones shook his head.

"Will you kiss it, like you do at home? If I ask you to, will you kiss and lick it in front of all of those people?"

"If you ask," Bones said.

Jim smiled. "I knew you would. Then you'll bend over, and we'll slide those shorts down your long legs, and you'll be so hard. They'll know then, won't they? They'll all see what a slut you really are, how much you need something big up that ass of yours, right?"

Bones's cheeks were redder than Jim had seen in a while. His eyes kept darting away with embarrassment, but they always came back to Jim.

Jim reached behind him, brushing Bones's cock as he reached for the dial and turned it up. He could feel Bones clenching at the vibrator, and remembered how it felt to fuck him and have that hard tight muscle around his dick. He sped up his hand and tugged on the nipple chain again, and Bones bucked. Jim dug in his knees to hang on—that would leave a bruise—and thought again about Bones-the-horse.

"Damn," Jim said, and he had to stop and get his breath. "But then I have to take out that plug, don't I? And you know what happens then?"

Bones shook his head.

"Well, my come will come out, won't it? And start sliding down your leg."

It was all Bones could do to keep his eyes open at this point, but he did.

"And they'll all know, Bones," Jim said, his hand moving faster. "They'll wonder if I keep you like that all the time, if you wander around plugged up and full of my come, if you're like that when they come to the clinic. They'll think about that every time they see you, Bones. They'll think, 'my doctor is a dirty little come slut' and they'll be right, won't they?"

The vibrator was starting to get to Bones, as Jim could feel his legs thrashing around, but he nodded.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come on your face now," Jim said.

Bones nodded and said, "please, please".

"You want that? You want me to come on your face?"

Bones showed how much he wanted that by pushing at Jim's back with his thighs.

Jim knelt up, sliding forward just enough so that his dick was over Bones's face. "Fuck, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come all over that pretty face of yours," he shouted. His come splattered all over Bones's cheeks, nose and chin, and Bones was shouting, too.

Jim caught his breath and sat back down on Bones's stomach, and felt wetness under him. "You came, didn't you?"

Bones nodded.

Jim chuckled. "I think I just sat in it," he said. "Fuck. Here, let me get you." He turned and carefully slid the vibrator out of Bones's ass, turning it off before setting it on the towel next to the plug. He was surprised Bones hadn't kicked the whole lot off the bed with the thrashing around he'd been doing.

Then he knelt up and took Bones's wrists out of their restraints, and grabbed the cup of water on the table.

Bones took the gag off—he liked to be the one to take it on and off, liked to make it about something he wanted to do, not something Jim was making him do. Bones sat up, shifting Jim more fully into his lap, and sipped out of the cup. "I love you," he said. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Jim said, smiling, and they kissed.

Then Bones handed the cup back to Jim so he could lick the bits of come off the gag.

Jim gasped.

"You know what I'm going to do now?" Bones asked.

Jim shook his head.

"I'm going to lick all your come off me," he replied, "and you're gonna get what I can't, and you're gonna lick my come off my stomach. Then I'm gonna bend you over and lick all my come off your ass, and, and by the time I'm done putting my tongue in your ass we'll both be ready for me to fuck you."

Jim had to take a breath. "That … sounds like a really good plan, Bones," he said. "I love you, too."

"Good," Bones said. "Now about those shorts …"


End file.
